This invention relates to detectors and particularly to an averaging detector.
An object of the invention is to provide an averaging detector with gain to provide a DC output proportional to the average input voltage waveform envelope.
The invention is particularly advantageous as the detector in the squelch circuit forming part of the noise blanking radio receiver described in co-pending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 129,927, filed on Mar. 3, 1980, and assigned to the same assignee to which the present application is assigned but the averaging detector of the present invention is applicable to any system requiring an averaging detector with gain such as in an AM, AGC radio.